To Protect A Family
by roxan1930
Summary: After Optimus saves Arcee from Megatron, the two confess their feelings for eachother and they end up having a daughter. Can Optimus protect his new family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! Listen, I know I pretty much always start with the story right away but this is my first M rated fic ever and I'm not sure how to type everything so please don't be mean to me and if you see something what could use some improvement, please say so as I could probably use some tips and if I do everything right, then please leave a nice comment.**

**Oh, en als je familie of een vried of vriendin van me bent en vindt dat ik hierdoor een viespeuk ben, IK BEN 17 EN IK HOOR NU NIET MEER ZO ONSCHULDIG ALS EEN PEUTER TE ZIJN!**

**The line above is Dutch and here is a translation: Oh, and if you are family or a friend of mine and think this makes me a perv, I'M 17 AND i'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AS INNOCENT AS A TODLER ANYMORE!**

**I hope some of you can enjoy this in some way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFP.**

**To Protect A Family**

"Optimus, take a look at this." Ratchet said to his leader and old friend as he looked at the main computer.

The sound of heavy footsteps let him know that Optimus was walking his way.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he looked down at the medic.

"I was looking over the energon-readings when I came across this." Ratchet said showing a diagram with a bunch of coördinates and readings of the energon there.

"It seems normall at first but then I saw this." the medic continued as he zoomed in on the reading for the coördinates (23,54).

"Hmmm… It seems that you have located a place wich has enough energon for us for a while, old friend." Optimus said sounding pleased as the readings were very high.

"Yes, but I asked you to look at this because of this." Ratchet said turning towards his leader while pressing a button behind his back.

He was expection his leader to come with a frown on his face that said he was deep in thought or for him to ask for a explanation but instead he covered his optics with his big hand and fell backwards screaming "MY OPTICS!"

Being caught completely off guard by his leader's action Ratchet turned around again to look at the screen and let out a startled scream as instead of showing what he wanted to show, he had made a picture of two very ugly pink rusted up and dented up feet appear on the screen.

"Away with those!" Ratchet yelled as he quickly made the right picture appear.

He sighed in relief when the feet were away.

"Optimus, are you alright?" he asked his friend who was still lying on the ground while covering his optics.

"Ugh…" the Prime groaned as he sat up and rubbed his optics professionally.

Then the sound of a honk was heard followed by Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee driving inside the base with the kids in or on them.

"Hey, there! What are we doing?" Miko asked as she jumped out of Bulkhead.

"Well, I don't have the slightest idea about you but I'm trying to figure out how I made such a mistake like I just did and Optimus is trying to recover from the traumaticizing image I just showed him." Ratchet answered as he helped his leader up.

"But what can scare Optimus?" Raf asked innocently.

"A sight that will even give Megatron nightmares." Ratchet said as he shuddered.

"And wich is something none of you will hopefully ever see." Optimus added as he finally stopped rubbing his optics and got back on his feet.

"Seriously, Ratchet, why _do_ you have a picture of my aunt's feet?" the leader then asked turning his attention to the red and white mech.

Upon hearing that the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, dude, you have a aunt? Miko then asked as she realised what she had completely heard.

At that the other also stopped laughing at looked up at Optimus being just as curious as the japanese girl.

"Yes, in fact, I have always had twenty-seven aunts. I used to have a really big family. Me and my second cousin were also the only ones in the family who didn't have siblings." Optimus told a small part of his live.

"Second cousin? Why not just say cousin? I mean, what does it matter that he or she was born second?" Miko then asked and everyone else except Bulkhead and Bumblebee (who also didn't get it) rolled their eyes/optics at that.

"No, Miko, I call her my second cousin because our fathers were cousins." Optimus explained patiently.

"My mom has a cousin who has a son! Does that mean that that guys is my second cousin?" she then asked excited.

"Yes, it does, Miko." Optimus chuckled.

"But you just saw a picture of your aunt's feet? Isn't it mean to act like this over the feet of one of your family member? Wow, never thought I'd ask something like that." Jack mumbled.

"Normally Optimus is indeed to polite for that but you have never seen those feet." Ratchet said as he shuddered again.

"I bet those feet won't scare me!" Bulkhead bragged.

"We'll see!" Ratchet said and he went to press another button to show the picture again.

"NO!" Optimus yelled as he quickly grabbed the medic's arm, having already figured out what he was stopping.

"Optimus, Bulkhead is pretty much asking for it so why stop me from showing him?" Ratchet asked getting annoyed.

"because I care about him and eveyone else in this room!" Optimus countered and everyone xcept Ratchet smiled at that.

"_We care about you too, Optimus!_" Bumblebee chirped.

"Awwwww! Group hug!" Bulkhead laughed and the humans were lucky that they were so small as that allowed the mto escape while Bulkhead pulled all four of the other autobots in the room in a killer-bear-hug.

"Ack! Bulkhead! To tight! To tight! To tight!" Optimus rasped.

"Come on, guys! Group hugs can never bet o tight!" Bulkhead argued and he hugged them even tighter.

"No, you big lughead! You're choking us!" Arcee yelled and upon realising she was right Bulkhead quickly let go of everyone who all gasped for air.

"Whoops… Sorry, guys." the former wrecker apoligised.

"Never mind, Bulkhead. Ratchet, why don't you show me what you wanted to show me before the others came?" Optimus changed the topic.

"Right, look at this." Ratchet said as he this time showed the right picture.

It were also energon-readings.

"Look at this one. The one I showed you earlier showed highg energon-reading but here it says that there isn't any of i tand the strange thing is that this one is from a month earlier." the medic explained and he then really had everyone's attention.

"Wait, so you're saying that there suddenly appeared energon on that place out of nowhere?" Arcee asked lifting a optic-ridge.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Ratchet replied looking at her.

"Hmmm… Perhaps it hasn't appeared out of nowhere but has it somehow been transported there." Optimus mused.

"Maybe the enegon storage of the cons is full so they left it at a place from wicht hey knew wasn't much energon so we wouldn't look there." Miko guessed earning her stares.

"That's a nice second choice but we'll keep guessing." Arcee said before she put on her thinking-face.

"Maybe the ground-bridge from the decepticons didn't work right when they tried to move it to their base." Raf guessed then and unlike with Miko everyone now seemed to seriously think it over.

"It is possible that the ground-bridge that the decepticons used may have had a malfunction." Ratchet agreed.

"Well, that's settled then. I'll go and see if we can get the energon here." Arcee said as she walked up to their own ground-bridge.

"Be carefull, Arcee." Optimus called after her.

"I'm always carefull but thanks for the concern, Optimus." the femme said looking over her shoulder and flashing a eye/opticcatching smile and Optimus smiled back.

"I'm just looking out for my lo- friend. For my friend." Optimus couldn't believe he almost told her his feelings for her with everyone present.

He wasn't embarressed about his feelings for her but it was more that he didn't want the others to see him get rejected by her if she did.

He had no reason to be embarressed about being in love with Arcee.

He had a wonderfull personality with kindness, humor, passion and everything.

She was also the most beautifull femme he had ever seen and he knew he wasn't the only one who thought so as he once saw a bunch of Vehicons pretty much drooling over her.

He had personally crushed them for staring at his Arcee.

Wait. _His _Arcee? It was true that he was in love with her but he hadn't claimed her yet.

That was one of the things he always dreamed about of doing, weither he was recharging or wide awake.

Oh how he longed to hold her against him, kiss her and make pleasure go through both their bodies.

He even wondered if her winglets were a hot spot.

'_Ack! Stop that! Now is not the time for dirty fantasies!_' he scolded himself in his head as he shook it a little to clear his thoughts.

"_Are you alright?_" Bumblebee asked him.

"I'm fine, Bumblebee. I am merely pondering." Optimus answerred smiling down at the young scout.

"Well, I'll be going now so I'll see you guys later." Arcee said and she jumped into the ground-bridge.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked turning to his friend.

"She made it through just fine." the medic said as he already knew what his leader wanted to hear.

It was common stuff whenever someone used the ground-bridge.

"Good, I hope this will also not take to long." Jack said.

Bumblebee made a few beeps and clicks but since Jack couldn't understand him he simply let out a small "Huh?"

"He asked why?" Raf translated.

"Well, I was hoping we could go for a nice long drive as it's such a nice day." Jack explained looking up at Bumblebee.

"This shouldn't take to long." Ratchet reasured the boy who smiled at that.

Optimus himself also couldn't help but smile a little as he liked it much more when she was close to him.

**End Chapter 1**

**How did I do? I know some of you probably thought this was boring but remember that this is my first M fic and I also don't wanna take everything to rushed with SMUT already in the first chapter. Well, please read my next chapter too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arcee had only left the base for ten minutes when the Ratchet suddenly called for everyone.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" Optimus asked being the first to be by his friend's side.

"There are decepticons on their way to where Arcee is!" Ratchet quickly explained.

"Contact her now!" Optimus ordered.

Ratchet nodded and opened the com-link "Ratchet to Arcee. Arcee you gotta be on your toes. There are decepticons coming straight for you."

"_I hear ya, Ratch. I- AHHH!_" Arcee's answer was cut off when she screamed as a loud explosion was heard.

"Arcee! Arcee, do you copy?" Ratchet yelled worriedly but he got no answer.

"Ratchet, open the ground-bridge now! Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you two come with me!" Optimus ordered and the three of them run through it not a second later after Ratchet opened it.

Meanwhile Arcee was having a hard time defending herself against the huge amount of decepticons that were trying to attack her.

Sure, she was strong enough to take on ten cons at the same time but these were at least thirty.

One of them had managed to throw her to the ground and another one was just about to crush her with a huge boulder that looked like it was at least five times her size.

She brased herself for the worst when a ground-bridge opened revealing her rescue-team.

Optimus and Bumblebee quickly helped her back to her feet as Bulkhead tackled the con.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Optimus asked with worry filled optics.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arcee replied as she looked up at him but she froze and blushed when she realized how close their faces were.

Their moment however was cut off when all the cons started shooting at them.

"Hey, lovebots! Can Bee and I get some help?" Bulkhead yelled causing the two of them to blush and quickly take on their fair shares of cons.

They had almost taken out all of them when another ground-bridge opened and out came Megatron followed by Starscream.

"Long time no see, Optimus Prime." Megatron chuckled evily.

"It has indeed been a long time but not long enough, Megatron." Optimus growled.

"Less talk, more fighting!" Starscream um… screamed.

He then flew up to Arcee and tried to hit her but she dodged easily.

While she fought Starscream, Bulkhead and Bumblebee took on the other cons and Optimus was having his spectacular showdown with Megatron.

"Why are you here?" Optimus asked Megatron through their fight.

"Well, after I sent my soldiers to attack that little femme of your's Soundwave let me know that you appeared on the scene and I thought I'd just come by, say hello and destroy you." Megatron grinned as he tried to slash the Prime with his sword but Optimus blocked it with his own sword.

"You will never win!" Optimus yelled as he managed to cut the mech who was once his best friend in his side.

"ARG!" Megatron screamed in pain as he gripped his wound but then his face got a evil smirk on it.

"Hmmm… Today I may not be able to destroy you or bring damage to your body but I am able to bring damage to your spark." he said before jumping away.

Optimus looked around to find where Megatron was and he was shocked when the decepticon leader pushed Starscream away and knocked Arcee unconcious.

His twisted grin never leaving his face he grabbed the femme and swung her over his shoulder.

"I think I will be taking my leave now, together with your pretty femme." Megatron laughed before a ground-bridge appeared again and he jumped in it with Starscream and the cons that were still alive following him.

"NO!" Optimus yelled as the bridge closed.

"_Arcee!_" Bumblebee cried.

"Now what?" Bulkhead asked turning to his leader.

"Optimus to Ratchet, you need to bridge us back now and help me think of a way to solve a big problem." Optimus growled into the com-link.

"_I'm working on it as we speak._ _What happened there?_" Ratchet asked.

"Arcee has been taken by Megatron." Optimus answerred as he tried to stop his fists from shaking in anger or at least not let anyone else notice it.

"_WHAT? WELL, THEN GET YOUR AFTS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!_" Ratchet then screamed and a ground-bridge appeared and doing as they were told Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead run inside of it.

They had gotten home for only half a second when Ratchet already yelled "How?"

"I am the one to blame. While I was fighting Megatron he caught me off guard and escaped from me and then knocked her unconcious. You already know the rest." Optimus explained as he glared at the ground.

"Optimus, please don't blame yourself. We need to figure out how to get Arcee back and you feeling guilty is the last thing we need fort hat." Ratchet said placing a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"You are right. Our best chance of getting Arcee back is to have the decepticons lead us there. I want you to search for any sign that could be related to them." Optimus ordered and nodding Ratchet went to work and barely even seconds later he said "It seems that there are some drones in Mexico."

"Open the ground-bridge. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you are coming with me again." Optimus said and then the three of them where off again.

"Bring a cactus and some churos back for me!" Miko yelled after them.

"Miko, this isn't just a scounting-mission but a rescue-mission! Bringing back souvenirs is the last thing in the universe they should now be thinking of!" Ratchet yelled glaring daggers at the girl who pouted.

"But you can find cactusses almost eveywhere there." she whined only to get slapped across the cheek by a very pissed Jack.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a game? Arcee is in danger and neither you are a selfish brat or you are just to stupid to understand that saving her is more important then a cactus and some churos!" he screamed in her face.

"I'm not selfish or stupid!" Miko argued.

"No! Please don't fight!" Raf cried but the two teens were so angry that they didn't even realise that he always got scared when they fought.

Ratchet however did notice so he simply grabbed Raf and placed him on his shoulder so he wasn't in between the argiument.

"Easy there, you don't worry about it. Arcee is Jack's guardian so it is natural that he feels worried about her more then Miko and Miko will get another lecture about this topic from the others when they get back. Now I need to focus on my radars and I could use some help." Ratchet said in a suprisingly calm, warm, gentle and soothing voice as he petted the young boy's back with his finger and even offered a small smile to wich Raf smiled back.

On the Nemesis

Arcee had regained conciousness and was now strugeling to break free from Megatron's grip.

"Let me go, you scraphead!" she screamed loudly as she kicked her legs wildly.

"Oh no, my dear Arcee. I wouldn't want to have you try to escape." Megatron chuckled as he walked through the halls of the Nemesis.

"What are you gonna do with me? Torture me? Kill me? Try to brainwash me to work for you?" she growled as she stopped strugeling as she finally figured out that it was useless.

"Thanks for the ideas but I think I will first have some fun with you." Megatron said as he walked into what she guessed were his chambers and he dropped her onto the berth.

Upon hearing him say that Arcee tried to get up as she right away figured out what he wanted but he pinned her wrists to the berth and forced her to lie there helplessly.

Now she understood what he had ment when he ordered the other cons not to disturb him.

"Get off me!" she yelled as she started fighting again.

"Now why should I do that? We haven't even started yet." Megatron asked with a grin before bending over and giving her a lick over her cheek.

His grin grew wider as she shut her optics tightly and grunted loudly in disgust.

"Don't be like that. What's the fun in it if you act like this?" he teased.

"The only fun thing I can come up with at the moment is to see you lying on the ground covered in your own energon that's leaking from a million wounds as you die slow and painfully!" Arcee growled and her intakes hitched when she felt his claw on her hip.

"There, there, you act like a virgin. Wait a minute… you are a virgin! That makes it only better!" Megatron laughed evily as his hand started to slowly move towards her lower plating.

"No!" Arcee screamed as she kicked him with all her might but he didn't even seem to feel it.

Then a crash was heard followed by a voice that Arcee could recognize anywhere yelling "Get away from her, Megatron!"

Next thing Megatron knew he was punched in the face and sent flying across the room by the fist from none other then Optimus Prime.

"Optimus!" Arcee yelled before jumping in his arms.

Her whole body was shaking and Optimus soon realised that she was crying at what had almost happened to her.

"Easy, Arcee. It is all over and you are safe. Shhh…" he tried to calm her down while Bulkhead and Bumblebee kept the cons away.

"Hey, boss? Now that we've got Arcee back, can we go home now?" Bulkhead asking facing his leader while smashing the heads of two cons together with so much force that the heads were both completely crushed.

Nodding the Prime contacted Ratchet "Optimus to Ratchet. We found Arcee so please sent us a ground-bridge."

Right after he asked for one a ground-bridge appeared and picking Arcee up bridal-style Optimus run in it with Bulkhead and Bumblebee hot on his heels.

"Thank Primus!" Ratchet cheered in relieve when they came out of the bridge.

"Arcee!" Jack cheered as he run up to Optimus to greet his guardian but he was suprised when she didn't say anything in return.

Instead she just clung to Optimus like her live depended on it while she kept shaking and crying.

"Optimus, what happened to her?" Ratchet asked as he now also noticed the femme's behaviour.

"Yeah, you were the one who saved her from I don't know what while Bee and I kept the cons away." Bulkhead added.

"Megatron…" Optimus growled glaring at his feet.

"_What did he do?_" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"He… He tried to rape me." Arcee choked out between sobs earning gasp from the room.

"THAT CREEP! JUST WAIT TILL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Bulkhead screamed angrily and Bumblebee joined him right away as they started yelling threats for the decepticon leader.

Arcee gave a small smile at seeing how protective they were of her but she still couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"Arcee, I would like to check you over for some damage you still had gotten in the battle." Ratchet then said with his strict doctors-face but she could tell that he just wanted to change the topic for her.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, I believe it would be best if you would take our young friends home now." Optimus said motioning towards the kids and nodding the two other mechs transformed and alowed the kids to climb in them.

When they drove out of the base Ratchet walked away to get some tools he might need, leaving Optimus and Arcee alone.

"Arcee, you are safe no wand have no need to be afraid anymore." Optimus wispered to the femme in his arms and upon hearing his voice she calmed down a little and finally stopped crying and shaking.

"There, that is better." Optimus continued to wisper as he gently placed her on a medical berth.

"Optimus, I'm sorry for crying." she apoligised as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Don't be sorry. Every femme would feel like you that after going what you went through." he argued as he wiped the remaining tears from her cheek with his thump before cupping it with his whole hand.

"Thanks." she wispered with a smile and he smiled back.

"You are very welcome, my dear Arcee." he wispered back and before he could even stop himself he bent down and gently kissed the top of her head.

Whe he pulled away he realised what he had done and he nervously looked at arcee's shocked face.

Then Ratchet came back into the room.

"Alright, Arcee. I want you to just relax no wand let me do my thing." the medic said as he walked up tot hem being completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"I think I will be heading to my chambers no wand get some recharge." Optimus exused himself and without even waiting for a answer he wuickly walked away bt not quick enough to let Ratchet know that something just happened.

When he entered his room he lied tiredly down on his back on his berth.

'_I'm such a afthead! Why did I had to kiss her? She probably feels akward and will now also act like that around me for Primus knows how long!_'

With a heavy sigh he closed his optics ad tried to get some recharge like he said he would.

**End chapter 2**

**I hope this chapter was better then the first one and don't worry, next chapter will have what everyone wants to see if you know what I mean. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter what everyone has probably been waiting for!**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, I'm done and you don't seem to have any damage that you should worry about, Arcee." Ratchet said after he finished checking her over.

"I would however advise you to take it easy for a while to get rid of some remaining stress." he added.

"Will do. Thanks, Ratchet." Arcee said giving him a small thankfull smile.

He nodded and waved her off.

Hopping off the berth she started to make her way to her own chambers but she stopped when she reached Optimus's door.

She thought back on how he saved her.

He could've just picked her up and get out of the Nemesis right away or have Bulkhead and Bumblebee save her but he didn't.

He was the one who knocked Megatron away from her and he held her closely and tried his best to comfort her straight away.

She wished that it all ment something but she just knew that he would've acted the same for any other kind of femme.

But then again, he had sounded and looked really angry when he hit Megatron.

'_No, again, he would have acted the same way about any femme. He cares about everyone and I'm nothing special._' she thought sadly.

'_But the least I could do is thank him._' she thought as she walked up to his door and raised her hand to knock but she hesitated, not wanting to wake him up if had already fallen into recharge.

"Come in, Arcee." his voice then suddenly sounded from the other side of the door and a second later it opened revealing the Prime sitting on his berth looking at her with curious optics.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked as she nervously walked inside.

"No, I just couldn't recharge so I went to do some thinking." he replied with a warm smile that made Arcee's legs a little weak.

"Please come sit down with me." he invited as he petted the space on the berth next to him and slowly Arcee walked up to him and sat next to him closely but not so close that it made her look desperately in love even thought she was.

"How can I help you?" he asked patiently.

"I… I just… I wanted to thank you for saving me." Arcee said as she fiddled with her thumbs.

She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Arcee, you don't need to thank me. You are my friend." he said with his smile never leaving his face but Arcee swore she saw a lightly hurt look in his optics when he called her a friend but she ignored it, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her as she herself felt hurt at that and wanted him to also love her.

"You would have done the same for me." he continued.

"You think Megatron would try to rape _you_?" Arcee joked with a smirk.

"By Primus, please don't let him have gone _that_ insane already!" Optimus joked back as he held his hands up in the air.

They both laughed a little at that before falling silent again.

For a while they just sat there enjoying eachother's company.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have you as a leader." Arcee then spoke up.

"Arcee, I am the lucky one because I have a wonderfull femme on my team that is strong in everything I could think of with a wonderfull personality." Optimus argued causing Arcee to smile.

"I still say I'm the luckiest." Arcee playfully argued back.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked curiously.

"You always care about me and the others. Whenever me or the others down you always comfort us and listen to us, you think more about anyone else's feelings then your own at some moments and you are always ready to protect and save us when we're in trouble. You are the complete opposite of… of…"

"Sentinel?" Optimus guessed as he knew that that mech was none of the things Arcee just pointed out.

"Yeah, him. Really, I'd rather die then join his team again." Arcee agreed with a nod before shuddering.

"That's right, back on Cybertron you once had to fight in his team for a while." Optimus rememberred.

"And it was no fun at all. He was always yelling at everyone, forcing bots out on missions while they were injured and he was really abusive, especially towards me as I was the only femme there and he was a sexist who always thought that femmes shouldn't fight and are only good for making sparklings." Arcee told how it all went while she had to work for the arrogant Prime.

"Well, I believe you have proven him wrong about that." Optimus chuckled.

"I can't even remember how many cons I've taken down fort hat jerk but he always yelled at me and took all the glory from me and everyone else when he talked to someone. That's also a difference between you two, you are willing to get your hands a little dirty and he would always pretend to do good things while he made others do it for him." Arcee added to her earlier theory and they both smiled.

"Well, I have never understood how he became a Prime. I often heard others talking about it and claiming that Primus may have somehow been sick or drunk when he made Sentinel a Prime." Optimus chuckled.

"You know, sometimes Sentinel came back from I don't know where but he was then drunk and then he was actually nice." Arcee then claimed.

"Nice?" Optimus asked suprised.

"Yeah, nice but pervered. He then always tried to touch me."

When he heard that Optimus felt anger boiling up inside him again.

How dare that mech act like that around Arcee or any other femme?

"And… Every time I told him to lay off he would say… something…" Arcee then mumbled and she seemed a little emberrassed.

"What?" Optimus asked wanting to know.

"That he should have known and then he started blabbering about how I usually just lay on someone's berth." Arcee confessed and she seemed to grow even more uncomfortarble.

"Did he say who's berth?" Optimus asked as calmly as he could as he never before wanted to kill someone.

"Uhm… your's." Arcee answerred timidly.

Right after she said it she looked away so she didn't see the surpised look on her leader's face.

"I wish…" he mumbled but Arcee heard him.

"What did you say?" she asked turning towards him.

"Uhm… Nothing." Optimus said quickly.

"Listen, let's not waist out time together with ill thoughts anymore. You don't have to worry about Megatron or Sentinel as I will always be here for you." he said as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

Arcee smiled at the gesture that he gave her and she closed her optics and leaned into his touch a little.

'_She looks like a angel._' Optimus thought as he unknowingly started to lean in.

Arcee opened her optics a little and was suprised to see him coming closer but she couldn't stop herself from also leaning in.

When their lips were only just a inch away they could see eachother's hesitation but they put it aside and their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

They slowly pulled away and smiled and feeling much more confident Optimus confessed his feeling to her "Arcee, I want you to know that for a long time I have loved you deeply."

Arcee gasped and she wasn't sure what to do but when she looked in his optics she smiled and said "I have always loved you too, Optimus."

With that they bent foreward and kissed again but much more passionate.

Optimus's arms made their ways around Arcee's waist and her own arms looped themselfs around his neck.

Optimus gently licked her lips, asking for enterence and she complied, opening her mouth just enough to let his glossa inside to taste the insides of her mouth while she tasted him before their glossas battled for dominance.

Arcee's plating scratched his gently when pressed her body against his as she tried to get closer to him.

Optimus completely lost his balance and fell backwards on his berth with Arcee on top of him.

He let go of her mout hand trailed small kisses down her neck.

Arcee moaned a little and it sounded like music to Optimus.

Wanting to hear her moan some more he ran his glossa over the cabling and gave it a nip with his denta.

He just happened to bite in a really sensitive cable so Arcee cried out in pleasure.

She started running her hands over his chassis and he let out a shaky sigh when she reached a certain spot on the doors to his spark.

She touched the spot again and this time pressed a little harder causing him to moan.

She didn't even think twice before she placed her mouth on the spot and started licking and nipping at it to get more out of the mech she had lying under her.

As she worked on his hot spot Optimus moved his hand to her back and dug his fingers in her sensitive back-struts wich was one of her won hot spots.

Arcee's intakes hitched when she felt one of his hands sliding up the inside of her thighs and the other softly stroking her aft.

"O-Optimus…" she wispered.

"Patience." he wispered back and he rolled them over so he was leaning over her, using his big arms to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush her.

Optimus dipped his head and bit Arcee's neck again before giving it a few tenderly kisses to relieve it from any pain.

Arcee reached up and started playing with his antennas that were sticking out the sides of his head to wich he shivered.

"You are gonna be the death of me, femme." Optimus mumbled.

"Don't say that just yet." Arcee said managing to put a small smirk on her face.

Optimus smirked back and then swiped his glossa over her breast-plates.

feeling his wet and warm glossa go over her chest drowned Arcee in pleasure as she threw her head back and moaned some more.

Crazy with desire she grabbed his face and pulled in into a hot kiss.

When they pulled away Arcee gave Optimus a lustfull look and knowing what she ment Optimus leaned back and placed his hand on her lower plating.

He noticed her tense up a little and looked at her to see if she was alright and he was simply greeted with the look again.

"Don't stop." she wispered and Optimus gently slid her lower plating open te reveal her bare port.

He then opened his own lower plating to see that his spike was already ready to go.

'_Hello!' _Arcee thought when she saw how big her leader's member was.

Suddenly she wondered if the rumors that Megatron started the war because he was jealous about how big Optimus was were true.

Arcee giggled at the sight before her and the thought about Megatron glaring down at himself while cursing Optimus.

"Well, someone is eager." she teased but then gasped when she felt a finger press against the rim of her port.

"Not as eager as someone else." Optimus teased back as his fingers moved around the opening making her whimper.

She screamed when he pushed two of his fingers inside of her and started moving them.

Getting over the shock she got Arcee let a pleased purr escape her lips at the feeling of his fingers brushing her walls.

Wanting to bring the same kind of pleasure to him she grabbed his spike and started running her hand up and down it's lenght.

That action earned her a pleasured groan from Optimus and she swore she saw his spike becoming a teeny tiny bit longer.

She jumped when he moved his fingers inside of her faster and she felt her overload soaring through her.

"O-Optimus, I- I'm gonna…" she tried to tell him but it was already to late as she overloaded with a scream.

Optimus flinched a little when she tightened her grip on his spike through her overload but he didn't mind.

He pulled his fingers out of her and allowed her to recover from her first overload for a moment.

"are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Optimus said as he stroked her cheek, putting her feelings above his own.

"I've never been so sure of anything. I need you." Arcee panted and they smiled and shared a tender kiss.

Optimus positioned his spike right above her port and lowered himself.

He felt Arcee tense up when his spike nuzzled her port.

Smiling he leaned down and kissed her forehead as if saying '_I promise it will be fine_'.

Believing him completely Arcee smiled an put her arms around his neck again.

Optimus slowly and carefully squeezed his spike inside of her small port.

He stopped moving when he noticed her face twisting up in discomfort and tears starting to escape from her optics.

When he had been making his way to Megatron's room to save her he could hear the evil mech yelling that she was a virgin as that guys had always been loud.

And of course, one of the things that human females and Cybertronian females had in common was that their first time hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he brushed the tears away.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." she grunted and Optimus did, waiting patiently for her to get used to having him inside her and giving him the OK to start moving.

Arcee was taking deep breaths to calm down a little and soon the pain disappeared under a wave of pleasure.

When she nodded at him Optimus pulled himself out a little and then pushed back in causing her to moan.

Being now sure she was fine he started thrusting slowly at first but after a while he went a little faster.

As he trusted away Arcee felt like she was floating on a cloud at the pleasure her lover was bringing her.

With every thrust his spike hit all the sensors in her port.

"Arcee…" Optimus growled when Arcee started to kiss his chassis.

She ran her glossa all over his chassis and she twirled her glossa a little around the hot spot she had found earlier and she finally gave it another nip.

Optimus groaned and sped up his thrusting even more untill he was pretty much hammering her but they didn't care as they could only think of eachother.

When Optimus looked at her face he saw Arcee biting her lip to keep loud noises inside.

"Let go." he growled into her audio-prossesor.

At the sexiness of his voice Arcee couldn't take it anymore and screamed as she overloaded.

The feeling of Arcee overloading around his spike sent Optimus falling over the same cliff and he overloaded with a loud roar.

When he was empty Optimus's arms didn't have the strenght to support his huge frame anymore so he fell down next to arcee, pulling out of her.

Optimus tucked away his spike and closedhis lower plating and then did the same to Arcee.

they lay there panting for a few minutes untill Optimus regained some of his strenght and pulled Arcee into a tender kiss wich she returned without even a second thought.

"Be mine." Optimus pleaded as he pulled her close.

"What?" Arcee asked in a shocked voice.

"Be mine." Optimus repeated himself as he sat up and pulled her with him.

"I want you to be my spark-mate." he wispered as he positioned her so that the their armor over their spark-chambers were pressed together.

"But… What about-" Arcee started to ask but she cutt off when Optimus kissed her again.

"Listen, I don't care abou the war or Megatron right now. I love you and I always wil land I don't want to die without having done the right thing and spark-bonded with you. Please, please be mine." Optimus begged her as he tightened his grip on her.

"Yes… Yes, I'll be your spark-mate, Optimus!" Arcee cried as she hugged hi mand he hugged her happily back.

She now had tears of joy running down her cheeks and seeing them Optimus kissed them away.

They didn't need to say anything anymore and opened their chests revealing their sparks to eachother.

They shared a loving look and leaned foreward, letting their sparks combine and become one.

They kissed lovingly as they whole room was lighten up lights in every color you could think of and when it was over there was a burst of white light and it exploded is a million sparkles that floated through the air and slowly faded away.

"Now you will always be mine." Optimus wispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Always." Arcee repeated.

That night the two new spark-mates recharged in eachother's arms.

**End chapter 3**

**Hey! This was the kind of chapter everyone pretty much wants to read in a M-rated fic, right? I hope I made this good enough for you to enjoy and for you to read my next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Hey! Here is a little lesson about the talking here so you'll get it.**

"Normall talking"

"_Bumblebee talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

**::Talking over a bond::**

**Hope it helps ya a little!**

**Now move those eyeballs and start reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Optimus awoke in the next morning and opened his optics and blinked a few times to make sure the the sleepyness would leave them a little.

When he heard a soft moan he looked down and smiled.

Lying comfortably in his arms Arcee was just starting to wake up.

She rubbed her optics a little before looking up at Optimus and smiled.

"So I wasn't just having the best dream ever." she wispered and Optimus pulled her even closer.

**::Good morning, my sweet spark-mate.::** she heard him say over the bond they had created by becoming mates.

**::Good morning.::** she sent back.

**::Arcee, as much as I hate to spoil this moment, I believe it would be wise to let the others know about our relationship.:: **Optimus told her with a frown on his face.

**::Do we have to?::** Arcee whined as she groaned and buried her face in his huge chassis.

**::It would be best to let them know right away so that will be over. Or would you rather have them walking in on us if we do something and then have them freak out even more then when we would tell them?::** Optimus countered.

**::Fine. Let's get this over with.::** Arcee gave in and she lazily stood up and walked out of the room towards the command-center with Optimus right behind her.

When they walked into the command-center they saw that the others were all already awake with Ratchet working at one of the computers and Bulkhead chatting with Bumblebee.

"Good morning." Optimus greeted getting their attention.

"_Good morning, Optimus! Good morning, Arcee!_" Bumblebee greeted back cheerfully.

"It was getting about time for you two to get up. Here, have some energon." Ratchet grumbled as he pushed two energon-cubes in their faces.

The leader and second in command were a litte annoyed by the medic's way of greeting them but they took the energon anyway with Optimus even saying a polite "Thank you." but Arcee simply rolled her optics.

They both slowly drank their energon.

"Normally you are much earlier up so what took you so long?" Ratchet then asked crossing his arms and raising a optic-ridge.

"Don't get your cables in a twist, Ratch. Everyone gets tired from _making love_." Bulkhead chuckled causing both Optimus and Arcee to choke on their energon as they did a spit-take, followed by some coughing.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Easy there, guys! I was only joking!" Bulkhead yelled holding his hands up in defense.

"Bulkhead, you should know that Optimus would never do that in a war!" Ratchet exclaimed.

At that Arcee softly nugged Optimus and gestured to him that that was the right time to tell the truth.

Optimus nodded and cleared his throat as he gently took Arcee's small hand in his own hand, much to the confusion of the others.

"Well, actually,Ratchet, Arcee and I-" the Prime began.

"Are spark-mates now!" Arcee finished wich earned her a 'I-was-gonna-say-that' look from Optimus and shocked looks from the other autobots.

Bulkhead's jaw dropped and his optics blinked a million times per minute, Bumblebee froze completely and his optics became biger then they ever were before and Ratchet's intakes hitched as he toppled over, face-first onto the floor.

"What? I wanted to say it too so I finished for you." Arcee said looking up at Optimus who couldn't help but smile and shake his head while they both ignored their friends who were trying to recover from their shock.

"AHEM! SPARK-MATES? WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MINDS MADE YOU COME TO THE IDEA OF DOING THAT IN THESE TIMES?" Ratchet screamed loudly, destoying the small moment the two lovers were just having.

"I see what you mean, old friend, but in these times there is a chance that anyone on the team can die with each mission and if we would've tried to wait for the war to end it might have been to late. Do you undertand me?" Optimus reasoned with the medic that acted as everyone's father or grandfather a little to often.

"Alright, I get it but just make sure that it won't cause trouble." Ratchet groaned with a face-palm.

"It won't!" Arcee chirped as she hugged Optimus's waist.

Bulkhead finally picked up his jaw from the ground and grinned.

"And then to think I was only joking just a moment ago and it turned out to be right. I should try to be funny more often." the green lug-head laughed causing his friends to blush a little.

And finally Bumblebee snapped out of his trance.

"_I'm really glad for you guys!_" the young scout yelled and even thought he always wears a mask over his mouth, everyone just knew that he was grinning.

"Thanks, Bee." Arcee giggled as she allowed him to hug her.

"_I have to go get the kids to tell them! Stay here! I'll be back in a flash!_" the scout then yelled before transforming and speeding out of the base.

"Oh, Bumblebee…" Optimus mumbled in amusement as he slowly shook his head.

**::I knew he wouldn't take it bad but now he seems even happier then us.:: **Arcee said over the bond.

**::He may look happier but I doubt that he really is happier as it is impossible to be happier then I am now that I have you, femme:: **Optimus said back.

**::You know, I used to be disgusted when I heard others flirting like that and I hated it when someone would flirt with me like that but for some reason I like it when you do it, mech.:: **Arcee giggled making Optimus chuckle.

"Hey, do me a favor and keep the talking over the spark-bond for when you're alone unless it's perverted or very private as it's unpolite to secretely talk about normall things and make us unable to hear even that." Ratchet ordered.

"How do you know when they talk over their bond?" Bulkhead asked dumbfounded.

"I'm a medic. I can just see it at their faces." Ratchet pointed out blankly.

Then they heard a engine and when they turned around they saw Bumblebee driving back into the base with the kids inside him.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that you would be back in a flash." Arcee commented.

"Hey, Arcee. Why did I have to carpool again?" Jack asked getting out Bumblebee and walking up to his guardian.

"Sorry, Jack but Bee already left before I could even protest." Arcee replied with a sheepish smile.

"What's up here? I know I get Bee just as bad as I get french but I could make out that somethings going on." Miko pipped in.

"Yeah, he kept talking about some 'great news'." Raf agreed.

"I'll explain the situation. Well, it turns out that even thought we are in a _war_ Optimus and Arcee have become spark-mates." Ratchet told what was going on earning blank looks Jack and Raf and a grin from Miko.

"Woohoo! Spark-mates! That's great!" the japanese girl cheered as she jumped around but then she paused.

"Wait, what's a spark-mate?" she then asked earning her some annoyed groans from the others.

"By the Allspark, who would have ever thought that I would fry sixty-eight circuits because of Miko?" Ratchet groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ya gotta put it in their language some more, Ratch. Here, let me try." Bulkhead said as he went to stand behind Optimus and Arcee who were still much to close for him to fit in between.

"WE'VE GOT LOVERS!" he screamed loudly as he wrapped his arms around the other two bots who both flinched in embarresment at how Bulkhead brought the news and at how loud he was.

"Really? That's wonderfull!" Jack cheered as he grinned and Raf looked up at them with a bright smile and big shiny eyes that made him look really, happy, innocent and cute at the same time, something just like Bumblebee could always pull off.

"Thank you. We appreciate your support." Optimus said and Arcee nodded.

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment, Optimus, I need you at the computer with me for a moment." Ratchet cutt in and nodding Optimus walked over to his friend and everyone pretty much split up again like they usually did.

"So… When did this all start?" Jack asked Arcee while trying to be casual so she wouldn't feel embarressed.

"Uhm… Last night." Arcee answerred as she glanced over her shoulder to where Optimus and Ratchet were talking.

"After he saved you from Megatron? How did that happen?" the human boy asked, wanting to know more.

Arcee seemed a little hesitant to tell what happened exactly but when she looked in her partner's eyes she saw that she could tell him as he wouldn't do something stupid with it like Miko would do.

"Well, after Ratchet finished checking me over I went to my room but when I reached Optimus's room I wanted to thank him. When I was in his room we talked a little about what had happened, something about the past, we'd put small jokes in it here and there and we both started to feel more comfortable and before I knew it, we were kissing." she told him.

"And…? What happened next?" Jack pushed a little.

"That is something I'll give you the details from when your forty." Arcee said quicky as she blushed a little and that was already enough for Jack to know what happened next and he smirked but that smirk then turned into a frown.

"Wait, why do I have to wait untill I'm forty? I know that each you guys is older the then the ages of the top hundred of oldest people ever put together but I have a feeling that if you guys were humans that you would be around twenty-five so why do I have to wait so long?" Jack asked putting some words together that Miko and Bulkhead wouldn't be able to follow and Arcee herself also had a little trouble with but she could figure it out after a few seconds.

"Cybertronians are much more mature then humans." she said with a smirk wich grew when Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

The day went on for another three hours when Arcee started to feel weird.

"What is wrong?" Optimus asked worriedly as he placed his big hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over.

"I don't really know but I just feel sick and dizzy." the motorcycle mumbled as she held her head.

"Great, just when I wanted everyone to go and scout a certain area. Well, I suppose you can stay here while the others go." Ratchet mumbled.

"Easy there." Optimus wispered as he helped Arcee walkover to one of the medical berths.

"Thanks. Be carefull out there." Arcee said as she looked at her spark-mate.

"Don't worry, love. I promise I'll be fine when I come back. Now, I want you to try and do the same and be alright when I'm back. Do you think you can do that?" Optimus asked gently as he knelt down before her.

"I'll try." she teased.

**::Very funny but seriously, I really want you to be alright. Especially since I love you.:: **Optimus said over their bond as he stroked her cheek with his big hand.

**::I know that. I love you too.::** Arcee replied as they shared a sweet kiss.

"Hey, Optimus! Come on!" Bulkhead's impatient voice rang through the air.

"That's my que to take my leave." Optimus said and with another quick kiss on Arcee's forehead he stood up and run into the bridge.

When Ratchet closed the bridge he turned to Arcee.

"Now let's see what wrong with you this time." he said as he pulled out some tools.

"Hey, we're going to play some video-games so if you need us, you'll know where to find us." Jack said as he pulled the other two humans along with him.

"I doubt that we will need your help." Ratchet grumbled earning him a glare from Arcee wich he simply ignored.

"Thanks, Jack." the femme said with a smile.

_Three hours later_

When the ground-bridge opened Optimus came walking inside with Bulkhead at his left side and Bumblebee at his right side.

They didn't have any trouble with decepticons this time and they had to surge the whole area with every bit of attention they had to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious.

It had actually been pretty peacefull and finally they walked into their peacefull base.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet's voice boomed.

So much for peacefull…

Optimus barely had enough time to duck low enough to dodge the flying wrench that almost hit him in the face.

The tool hit the wall behind him and left a pretty deep dent behind when it fell down.

'_I thank Primus for my reflexes or that would've seriously hurt._' Optimus thought as he looked at the dent.

"What's going on, Ratch?" Bulkhead asked in confusion as normally the medic would only use abusing words against his leader but he never really tried to attack him.

"I tell you what's going on! This fragger got Arcee with spark!" Ratchet screamed as he pointed behind him at Arcee who was still lying on the berth with face that was a mix of happiness and emberrasment as she stared at her chest.

Upon hearing this the three mechs froze with wide optics.

Optimus was the first to move again as he slowly walked up to Arcee, looking like a zombie.

"Optimus? Optimus!" Ratchet screamed as he tried to get his leader's attention but he gave up when he realised that his leader simply ignored him or maybe couldn't even hear him as he was completely in a trance.

When the Prime reached the berth with his spark-mate on it he dropped to one of his knees so they were face to face again.

Neither of them said anything.

Then Optimus lifted his shaking hand and slowly moved it towards Arcee's chest.

The femme smiled at what he wanted and she gently grabbed his hand and placed it over her spark-chamber.

"Yes, in here, Optimus. You gave me a little one and it's right in here." she wispered as she kept Optimus's hand still with one hand and used her other hand to stroke his handsome face.

"Thank you." he wispered softly as he took both her hands in his own and kissed them tenderly.

"Whoa, there! Everyone is acting happy or weird but what is going on?" Miko destroyed the moment this time.

Bulkhead chose that moment to come back to reality and with a huge grin he yelled "THEY ARE GONNA BE PARENTS!" and once again the spark-mates flinched at the former wrecker's volume.

"Wait, so 'being with spark' means the same as getting pregnant and you guys are gonna have a baby?" Jack asked as he now understood.

"Pretty much but a newborn Cybertronian is called a sparkling." Ratchet explained, having calmed down a little.

That was when Bumblebee finally broke out of his own trance and shrieked while diving into Optimus who lost his balance wich sent the two of them rolling in a red, blue, yellow, black and silver ball untill Optimus's back crashed against a wall causing them to stop rolling.

"_A sparkling! A real sparkling! Optimus, your's and Arcee's sparkling!_" the scout cheered as he sat in his leaders lap with his arms around his neck as he hugged him tightly and pressed his face against Optimus's face, rubbing up and down a a cute cuddly way.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh at the youngest autobot's antics while hugging back happily.

"So you also don't have a problem with it?" Optimus asked as he gently pushed Bumblebee a little farther away so he could look at his face.

"_NO!_" Bumblebee screamed before burrying his face in Optimus's chest.

"Carefull, Bee! You might make Arcee jealous!" Bulkhead laughed teasingly.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee yelled out in annoyance.

"Hey, you want nothing more then to switch places with him, admit it." Bulkhead went on but then he was hit on the back of his head with the same flying wrench that Ratchet had thrown at Optimus only five minutes earlier.

"Thanks, Ratchet!" Arcee chirped as she looked over at the medic who was still standing the way he was when he threw the wrench.

She simply nodded at her with a grunt but Arcee swore that she saw a teeny tiny smile.

Bumblebee got up from Optimus's lap and allowed him to walk back to his spark-mate.

"_Raf, just like with you I'm gonna be the best friend of… of…_" the scout trailed off through his happy speech.

"That's right, he or she will need a name. Help me think!" Arcee yelled as she grabbed Optimus's arm and janked him so hard that he almost fell on top of her but he managed to catch himself just in time.

After Optimus picked himself up he went to kneel beside her and smiled brightly at eachother.

"Uhm… I don't know how autobots come up with names but shouldn't they talk to know what they'll choose?" Raf asked cocking his head to the side.

"They are talking over their bond." Ratchet said after looking at their faces.

"Their bond?" Jack asked wich resulted in a complete lecture about what the bond that spark-mates shared was and how it worked from Ratchet.

"Do you understand it now?" he asked when he was done.

"I think so." Jack shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"BLAZE!" was suddenly yelled by two voices through the base causing the others to jump,Ratchet a little more higher and dramatic.

"By the Allspark! What is-" he started to say as he turned to look over at his leader and second in command who were both grinning.

"We've got a name!" Arcee laughed and everyone soon joined her with the laughter.

"Alright, now we just have to wait nine months and then we can meet Blaze." Jack cleared out.

"Nine months?" the autobots all asked in confusion before laughing.

"Hey, why are you guys laughing?" Raf asked.

"Nine months? That's enough time fort hem to get thirty-nine sparkling!" Ratchet gasped.

"A sparkling only needs to stay inside it's mother's spark-chamber for a week." Optimus explained upon seeing their confusion.

"Man, wouldn't it be nice i fit also went like that with humans?" Miko mumbled to herself.

The day went on a little longer before the kids needed tob e brought back home with Bumblebee taking Jack so Arcee could relax.

Later that night Optimus and Arcee lay on Optimus's berth or now their berth.

**::I still can't believe that I'm not dreaming.::** Arcee said over the bond as she sighed and snuggled more into the mech beside her.

**::Neither can I. You have made me the happiest mech alive.:: **Optimus said back.

**::And I'm the happiest femme. I love you so much.:: **Arcee said as her optics began to droop.

**::I love you too. Now rest, my love. You and Blaze both need it.::** Optimus wispered as he softly kissed her lips and when he pulled away she fell into recharge right away.

He chuckled a little before following her example and closed his optics.

**End chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days had now past since everyone found out that Arcee had gotten with spark thanks to Optimus.

Ratchet had ordered Arcee to come and see him every morning for a check-up and Optimus always stayed close as support for her.

Everyone at the base was excited for when the sparkling that would be called Blaze would come to life.

Today everyone was waiting eagerly for the couple to walk out of the med-bay as today was the day that everyone would find out weither the sparkling would become a mech or a femme.

Everyone snapped their attention to the med-bay when the leader, second in command and medic walked out.

"Well?" Jack asked, the waiting driving him insane.

"These two will be having a femme." Ratchet answerred nodding at Optimus and Arcee who were looking at eachother with happy looks.

"Speaking of wich, I better get started on building a protoform now that I know that it will be a femme. And Optimus, since you are the father you are going to help me." the medic added and without another second waisted he grabbed the huge mech's wrist and pulled him along.

"I was already planning to offer my assistance, Ratchet." Optimus could be heard saying just before he was pulled around a corner.

When those two were gone everyone turned their attention back to Arcee.

"So… Does this mean I'm gonna have someone who I can call my sister while she calls me her brother?" Jack asked jokingly.

"No, you can call her your niece and she will call you her uncle." Arcee corrected and Raf, Miko, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had trouble hiding their laughter when they saw the look on Jack's face at that.

"Her uncle? Why do I have to be her uncle?" the teenage boy asked.

"Because I see you as a younger brother and that makes you my daughter's uncle. Or do you see me as your mother or Optimus as your father?" Arcee countered and at that Jack froze with a funny look on his face at the idea of one of those two as a parent for him.

"I'm gonna be the uncle of a robot!" he then yelled with a goovy grin as he held his arms open to wich everyone else laughed.

"Hey, what am I gonna be?" Miko then asked.

"Uhm… I guess that you can be some kind of aunt and Raf can also be a uncle." Arcee answerred unsure as she hadn't even considered them and even thought she didn't see them as a younger brother and sister and she knew Optimus didn't either, she didn't want them to feel left out by just simple being called as 'friends from family' even thought they were.

Bulkhead grinned when he heard that and laughed "Now that's settled! Blaze is gonna have one slag of a family with a mother, a father, a aunt, three uncles,-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, Bulk! I know I'm not the smartest but I can still count and Jack and Raf are only two!" Miko cutt her guardian off.

"I'm counting myself along cause I'm gonna be a uncle too! Right, Cee?" Bulkhead asked turning a the femme who simply smiled and nodded while chuckling at her friend.

"Sure, Bulk." she said.

At that Bulkhead continued listing out the roles everyone was gonna be playing for Blaze.

"Bumblebee is her brother-"

"How come Bumblebee can be a brother but I can't?" Jack cutt the former wrecker off this time.

"Because Prime helped raising Bee and Bee now sees Prime as a dad." Bulkhead explained.

"Really?" Raf asked turning towards Bumblebee who nodded while making a few beeps and clicks.

Now Bulkhead took his chance and finished what he was trying to sort out for everyone yelling "And finally, Ratchet is gonna be a grandpa!" to wich the others burst out laughing.

"I'm not _that_ old!" Ratchet's voice then suddenly boomed out of nowhere causing everyone to only laugh harder.

"Then quit acting like everyone's dad!" Bulkhead simply countered and fast footsteps were heard coming their way meaning that Ratchet was probably running at full speed.

And … Sure enough one second later the medic came storming inside the room, stopped running when he was halfway on his way to Bulkhead and he slid the rest of the way on his feet that slid over the floor and he came to a stop right in front of Bulkhead.

"I'm acting like that because I am the only autobot at this base who is capable of offering some guidance to all of you." the red and white mech hissed leaning down so his face was right in front of Bulkhead's.

Everytime the autobots met someone new that new person or bot acted really suprised at seeing that the autobot that was a medic and barely ever got out in the field was taller then the autobot that was ment for breaking things and pretty much always went out in the field.

It had always been something that annoyed Bulkhead deeply and he didn't really find much comfort with the others as Bumblebee was to sweet to understand what was so annoying about it and Arcee was used to being smaller then pretty much all the mechs and femms she met so she also didn't see the point anymore.

Only Optimus tried to help the former wrecker by telling him about how height didn't matter but Bulkhead usually replied to that that the Prime couldn't understand as well as he towered over almost everyone wich at first made Optimus begin over how some friends of his before the war were taller but the last few times he just gave it up and went quiet at that.

"Hey, sometimes _you _are the one who needs help. Like when the kids had their science projects and you took all over and build things that destroyed their school!" Bulkhead countered to wich Ratchet blushed and the kids groaned at the memory.

"How should I have known that you don't get a reward for something like that on this planet?" Ratchet yelled trying to cover himself up.

"Bulkhead, there is no need to bring previous mishaps up again. Especially not that one since Ratchet had already decided to never help with our young friend's schoolwork again." Optimus then said as he also walked back into the room.

"At least there is _somemech_ who is on my side about that matter!" Ratchet murmurred.

"Hey, what's that, Optimus?" Jack asked when he saw something in the autobot leader's hands.

"This will be Blaze's protoform for when she will be granted her life, Jack." Optimus answerred as he lowered the protoform so Jack could see it better.

"Awesome!" Miko exclaimed as she peeked over Jack's shoulder.

"Uhm… Guys? I really don't like it but we gotta get home by now. In fact, I should've been home already." Raf then suddenly said as he looked on his watch.

"Awww! Seriously?" Miko whined.

"Man, time flies lately." Jack commented.

"Well, I guess Bee and I better get you home." Bulkhead said and then they both transformed with Miko getting into Bulkhead and Raf getting into Bumblebee with Jack carpooling along with them.

"Optimus, I'm picking up a signal that seems to be following the others." Ratchet said just a few moments after Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the kids had left.

"Let's pay close attention to it but not try to attack untill something happens that will force us too." Optimus ordered and nodding Ratchet used the scanners to follow their friends too.

Everything seemed fine at first but just as the two autobots were about to take different turns bacause Miko lived the other way then the boys there were explosions.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped.

"Open the groundbridge!" Optimus ordered and Ratchet did so and along with arcee watched his leader transform and drive into the brindge to help his friends.

**::Please be carefull and bring Jack back safely.::** Arcee begged her spark-mate over their bond as she watched the bridge close.

**End chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Optimus was driving as fast as he could through the ground-bridge to reach his friends who had gotten attacked by someone while bringing the kids home.

"Optimus to Bulkhead! What is going on there?" he yelled through the commlink.

"_Looks like MECH is at it again, boss!_" Bulkhead answerred and Optimus cursed silently to himself.

Those humans brought even more trouble then Megatron or Starscream or both of them together sometimes did.

When he got out of the ground-bridge the road was a mess.

It had been completely blown apart and Optimus could hear the human police comming his way as they came to see what happened.

Taking a quick look around Optimus foud himself frustrated when he couldn't find Bulkhead, Bumblebee or the kids anywhere.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee must have fled to a place where they can bring the children in safety and battle without being seen to much." he mused to himself.

"Optimus to Ratchet. The others aren't here anymore. Are you able to give me the coordinates of where they are now?" he asked the medic through the comm.

"_They are in the dessert near the south entry of the town._" Ratchet's voice replied and with that Optimus took off to find his friends.

He again drove as fast as he could as the south entry of the town was on the other side of town but he didn't have any trouble with humans so he was able to get there pretty quickly.

After he drove into the dessert it didn't take long before he found the others.

It was a good thing too that he did as Bulkhead and Bumblebee were struggeling to defend themselves and keep the kids save too.

In fact, the kids were standing in the middle of all of it while there were a whole bunch of rocks that allowed the mto hide very close by.

He guessed that Miko had just been stupid again and rushed into the battlefield with Jack and Raf following in a attempt to get her to come back and that was when they got stuck in the middle.

Not waisting another second Optimus transformed, slapped his battle-mask shut and aimed his blasters at the helicopters that were shooting lasers at his friends.

When being sure that he wouldn't hit anything wrong he shot at the propellors of one of the helicopters wich caused it to crash.

The humans that had been inside it were probably dead from the crash or at least very injured but nobody cared about that so they just ignored it.

"Optimus!" the kids cheered when they saw the leader standing there.

"_Sorry if you couldn't find us at first but we had to get to a better place to fight!_" Bumblebee apoligised.

"I know, Bumblebee. I am also very pleased that you did and avoided destroying the town and giving away our identity." Optimus answerred and he could see Bumblebee perk up at hearing that his leader was pleased with him and Bulkhead.

"Optimus Prime, what a pleasant suprise." a voice suddenly sounded and everyone recognized it straight away as Silas's voice.

"I'm afraid that you are the only one who is pleased by this meeting, Silas." Optimus answerred as he glared up at he helicopter that had Silas inside it.

"Why? Because you had to come all the way here from wherever you and your troops live?" Silas asked in a mocking voice.

"No, because you and your men attacked my friends." Optimus answerred with a growl as he tried his best to keep his cool, knowing that Silas wanted hi mto loose comtrol and drop his guard and Optimus was not planning to ever do anything that Silas would want him to do.

"Well, i believe to have a offer that _would_ please you for about fifty percent while the other fifty percent would be furious." Silas then said wich caught Optimus's attention.

"What would that be?" he asked calmly.

"First lower your weapons." Silas instructed and even thought Optimus knew it was dangerous to listen to the man, he did as he was told.

"Now turn around and take a look at those dumb children those other two had brought with them." Silas said and feeling alarmed Optimus spun around sof ast he almost lost his balance to be greeted to the sight some MECH soldiers had snuck up between Bulkhead and Bumblbee's legs and were holding huge guns in their hands wicht hey pointed towards the kids.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had also noticed and had their blasters out but it didn't really help as they couldn't shoot without hitting the kids too.

"Get your soldiers to get away from them!" Optimus screamed up at Silas as he was indeed furious for what was going on.

"Don't worry, Optimus Prime. They won't hurt your little friends. That is… If you agree to hand yourself over to MECH without any trouble." Silas chuckled evily to wich Optimus's glare became a hundred times worse and the others gasped.

"Don't do it, Optimus!" Miko screamed.

"It's not worth it!" Raf joined.

"We'll be fine!" Jack then yelled but nothing they said seemed to help.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, when you get back to the base I want you to tell Ratchet what happened. Do not worry about me." the autobot leader said before turning his head up at the sky again.

"As you wish, Silas." he said and not only a second later the helicopter shot some starnge missle at Optimus wich hit him and sent purple elecktricity over his whole body to wich he screamed out in pain and then collapsed to the ground.

"Optimus!" all his friends yelled as they watched feeling helpless.

Another few helipoters then came flying in and shot strong looking lines out wich wrapped themselves around Optimus and somehow managed to lift him up.

"You children are realy lucky that he is such a weakling!" Silas laughed down at them and then took off with Optimus.

Not waisting any time Bulkhead and Bumblebee grabed the kids and transformed and putting de petal to the metal the raced back to the base.

"Thank the Allspark! You're all safe!" Ratchet yelled happily when they drove inside.

"Not _all_ of us." Bulkhead growled.

"Where is Optimus?" Arcee asked, noticing her spark-mate's absence.

At that Bumblebee gave a quick explenation of what had happened and when he was done Ratchet and Arcee both had horrified expressions on their faces.

"I'll see if I can find Optimus's signale anywhere! Listen, I know we're in a stressfull situation but the kid sneed to be brought home by now so go!" Ratchet ordered and without waiting for a reaction from anyone he stromed over to his computers and started typing at record speed.

Knowing that Ratchet was right Bulkhead and Bumblebee grabbed the kids and took them home again.

While this all happened Arcee stood there with her hands over her mouth as she cried softly.

'_Please, Optimus! Please hold on through whatever they are doing to you! I don't want to lose you had raise a fatherless sparkling!_' she cried in her head as she placed one hand over her spark-champer where Blaze's spark was inside.

**End chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Silas growled as he watched how his scientists were doing.

He had ordered them to perform some tests on Optimus and pull him apart but even after seven hours nothing had really happened as the Prime was putting up a good fight and not letting anyone near him.

Optimus was standing in a gigantic glass tube with his arms being bonded stuck to the walls on his sides and could barely move but still enough to defend himself.

They had managed to bond him while he was still unconscious but when he woke up he started struggling right away, making it to dangerous for anyone to go near.

They had tried to use a huge metal claw when they wanted to pull on of his optics out for resurge but he just head-butted the claw.

At least he was beginning to look tired.

"You can't keep resisting, Prime. Sooner or later you'll run out of fuel." the man taunted but Optimus wasn't fazed.

"That might be but allowing you to do what you want with me is also something I can't do, Silas." Optimus panted back.

As much as he hated to admit it, Silas was right about the fact that he was getting tired from keeping those crazy humans at bay.

So far he had gotten shot at by guns, shocked a few more times in MECH's attempts to make him faint again and he had to punch, kick and sometimes head-butt some things away from him a million times.

He was tired and in pain and wanted nothing more then for it to just stop but he knew he couldn't give up.

He had a team and allies to return to.

He had friends and family to return to.

He needed to return to Arcee and their unborn sparkling.

As long as he was breathing Optimus would never give up.

He would hold on until his friends would save him which he just knew they would.

He would return to them to watch them laugh while he smiled at their happiness, to comfort them when they felt bad, to protect them when there was danger, to make sure the high-grade wouldn't be drunk all at once and have Bulkhead go breakdancing with a hula skirt and coconut bra on, to lead them to their victories in all the battles to come until they could finally live in peace and to be with his sweet spark-mate again and raise his sparkling with her.

Until then he just had to hold on for a little longer.

"You are either very brave or very foolish." Silas growled, realizing he could never convince Optimus to stop fighting.

"Now me and my men will have to go to more extreme measures." he then said.

"I am prepared for your worst." Optimus said before yelling out in pain when he got shocked again with a much more powerful beam then the first hundred times.

When the shocking stopped Optimus gasped and dropped his head as he panted.

"Hmmm… I have a feeling this won't take long anymore." Silas smirked and the Prime could only glare back.

'_Please, everyone! I don't know how much longer I can hold out like this!_' Optimus thought, hoping his friends would soon be there.

Meanwhile in the autobot base Ratchet was still typing at the computer, refusing to take a break while every now and then shouting something at Bulkhead, Bumblebee or Arcee who were doing everything they could to help the medic out.

That was when all of Ratchet's work paid off.

The signal of a certain autobot leader appeared on the screen and Ratchet couldn't help himself but give a little cheer.

His sudden happiness caught the others attention and they quickly run up to the medic.

"What's up, Ratch?" Bulkhead asked him.

"I just found out where Optimus is!" Ratchet screamed excitedly and at that Bumblebee did a happy shriek and jumped in the air and did a backwards summersault and Bulkhead pumped a fist up in the air and did a whoop.

Even though the mechs in the base were really happy, none of them was a happy as Arcee was upon hearing her lover was found.

"How is he doing?" she asked and the mechs stopped their little party and Ratchet quickly looked at the screen again and frowned.

"He is still alive as you can see but his live-signal is very weak." Ratchet said and then everyone frowned.

"_Then don't just stand there and fire up the bridge so we can go get him!_" Bumblebee yelled and nodding Ratchet typed the coordinates of where Optimus was in the computer and opened the ground-bridge, letting Bumblebee and Bulkhead run inside.

When the two of them came to the other side they wasted no time and started running to a building which looked like it was the perfect building for people as MECH.

Sure enough they were getting shot at before they even came close to the building but they refused to let anything stop them and kept running.

"What is going on out there?" Silas asked one of his workers when he heard all the noise coming from outside, turning his attention away from Optimus who was kicking another huge metal claw away from his lower plating.

Instead of getting an answer from one of his people a hole was blown in a wall, revealing Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"I suppose as the saying goes, better late then never." Optimus commented with a smirk.

"You knew all along that this would happen, didn't you?" Silas growled at Optimus who's smirk grew a little wider.

Knowing he had no choice Silas ran away to save himself and while normally Bulkhead or Bumblebee would comment on that and chase after him, they knew that getting Optimus out of there was more important so they worked together to break the glass from the tube their leader was in and caught him as he fell forward.

"Sorry it took so long, Boss Bot. You could probably already name a better timing for us to save you, right?" Bulkhead said as he and Bumblebee helped Optimus to stand back up normally again.

Optimus just smiled at the former-wrecker in amusement at what he just said and at the irony that came with it.

"No, don't worry about that, my friend. Your timing was absolutely perfect as they were just planning to take my lower plating off to study my spike." he explained what had just been going on and all three shuddered at that idea.

When they got the disturbing idea out of their heads they contacted Ratchet to send them a ground-bridge.

"Thank the Allspark!" Ratchet cried when they walked back into the base.

Optimus could only smile and nod at his friend before turning his attention to a overjoyed Arcee.

With a huge smile on her face she run up to him and jumped in his arms where he spun her around in a big warm hug before sharing a passionate kiss.

**::I was so worried that I'd end up as a single parent.:: **she told him over their bond.

**::I am sorry to have frightened you like that but do not worry as I promise I'll always be here with you and our sparkling, my love.::** he sent back and he placed a gentle kiss in top of her head.

That was when Ratchet cleared his throat and broke the moment again.

"Listen, I know you two are happy to see each other again but you'll have time to catch up later as I believe it would be best if I would take a look at Optimus now as he probably has gone through a lot when he was in MECH's hands." the medic said and nodding Optimus walked after him into the medbay.

Arcee was disappointed to be out of her spark-mate's arms so soon already but she didn't mind as she knew that Optimus would soon walk out of the medbay without anything being wrong.

"It looks like you'll be able to meet you daddy after all when you're out." she whispered, placing a hand over her spark-chamber and while nobody heard her say it, if they did they would have known that she was talking to Blaze.

**End chapter 7**


End file.
